The Muggle Device
by TNM-Writer
Summary: Harriet had no idea that buying that Muggle game device from the yard sale was going to change her completely. But then again, she had a gut feeling that it was a good decision, however impulsive it was. Fem!Harry, rating may change, OC warnings. Set before 3rd year. Soul Silver game verse. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**DISREGARDING THE FACT THAT THE DSi AND Pokémon WAS NOT IN EXSISTANCE IN 1993-1994! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo or Harry Potter. But I wish I did…**

_**/**_

There is a start to every adventure in the world, I believe. Sometimes, I wonder when mine did. Could it have been when I was a year old and Voldemort had just killed my parents? When Hagrid knocked the door to the shack down in entering on my eleventh birthday? When I met Ron? When I got Sorted into the House of Gryffindor?

I don't think I'll ever truly know, but I believe that my Journey started a few days after Second Year ended. This is my story. The story in which I found something better than Magic, yet completely Muggle.

Pokémon.

_**/**_

The Muggle money that weighed down my oversized cargo pants pockets felt warm, as though it was going to set me on fire. Deciding to stay on the safe side this year, I sent a letter to Gringotts, hoping to convert some Wizarding currency to Muggle currency. I had got the return letter today, and it held £63.31 (12 Galleons, 11 Sickles, 7 Knuts), so I believe it was enough.

Privet Drive hadn't changed much, I mused, as I walked around the neighboring streets. I didn't get many looks around here, since I wasn't as well known as the 'Dursely's Delinquent Niece' in these parts. People were more friendly, and I even exchanged some greetings with passing people. I almost felt normal; that was a new feeling, since even at Hogwarts, I was famous.

I smiled softly at the sky above, since it was a rare, clear, sunny day in England. And then I tripped over a sign that was stuck into the ground. With a groan, I sat up on my elbows, blowing a piece of my boy-styled black hair out of my face. Turning my head, I read the sign that had tripped me.

_**Yard Sale! Everything Must Go! June 5-13! XXX street, XXXX!**_

A…Yard sale? I'd never been to one in my whole life, but I'd heard Aunt Petunia talking about them sometimes. You could buy second hand stuff from the family that was selling them. It sounded like what happened when I got Dudley's hand-me-downs (coupled with the fact I look like a girlish boy, not many realize I'm a girl until I tell them).

For some reason, I wanted to go and buy something, which was totally irrational since I already got stuff from the Durselys that were second hand, but for free. But the idea of getting something myself that I picked out, and bought with my own money, appealed to me greatly. Something that was mine, and not theirs. Something of my own to take care of, and not break.

I didn't realize that I was looking for the yard sale until I actually ended up at the driveway. Their home owners' yard was covered in folding tables, and covered with items. I blinked, and stood there for a moment, before starting to walk through the isles between tables. Nothing really appealed to me all that much. Clothes, shoes, handbags, jewelry, books, toys, ect., ect.

Someone, a tall boy, who looked about as old as Percy was, was setting some things on the nearest table. I saw a shoe box, open, and a few other things, but the shoe box was more interesting. A rectangular device, black in color, with a circle in the bottom right corner. It looked like one of Dudley's game devices, but I had never paid much attention to them before. Now, I was curious.

"Uh, sir?" I asked nervously, and the boy looked over at me with kind looking brown eyes; now that I thought about it, he kind of looked like that Colin boy who followed me around with his camera, if only for the shape of his nose and the light brown hair color.

"Yeah? There something you need?" He asked.

"I was wondering what that is." I pointed to the rectangular device.

The boy looked at it, then back at me, wide eyed. "You don't know what it is?" I shook my head. "A DSi? That ring a bell?" I shook my head again, still confused. "Oh bloody… I need to educate you, and fast. I didn't think there was anyone in the world who wouldn't know about Nintendo."

Nintendo. The word sounded familiar, I think I'd heard Dudley muttering about new games, and stuff like that about it. So it _was_ a game device, huh.

"This-" The boy picked up the device. "Is the DSi, not to be confused with the DSi XL, 3DS, 3DS XL, or just the regular old version, DS." Then, he flipped it open, to reveal two screens on each half, with buttons on it.

The boy proceeded to tell me everything he knew about the DSi (which was his, apparently) and asked me if I wanted to buy it.

"Uh, sure, I guess." I said, still staring at the DSi in awe. How could something so small be so amazing?

"Great! Lets set it up, and then you can buy it! I'll give you this DSi, the charger, a case, and a single game for it, or £60.77!" He said happily, smiling widely.

That would leave me with three pounds. Dang, this was expensive, but I really did want that DSi for some odd reason. I couldn't tell why, it was just this fascination with it. I knew that I wouldn't be able to take it with me to Hogwarts, Muggle devices didn't work there, and I couldn't leave it at the Dursleys. But something in me said I would figure it out when the time came. Enjoy it now, at least.

So, I nodded. "Yeah, okay."

He smiled. "Good. By the way, my names Drake, whats your name?"

"Harry." I told him; Harry was short for Harriet.

"Harry's a nice name." Drake said, as he clicked the on button, and took out the white stylus that, as he told me, was actually for a DSi XL but could be used for this too, even if it stuck out a little.

Drake clicked the System Settings square, and went to Profile first. Clicking name, he backspaced his own, and tapped out Harry on the keyboard, all the while explaining to me how he did this.

"Hey, whats your birthday?" He asked, clicking the birthday tab.

"July 31st." I answered, and he put 6/31 on there.

Then, he clicked the message button, and erased his (Ladies Man for Life). "What do you want your message to be?"

"Uh…" I though about it. "I don't know, you choose."

"Hm…" He thought for a moment. "Got it!" Then he tapped out; I Am A Sexy Beast.

Okay, I was changing that later, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Now, pick a color!" He told me, showing me the bottom screen, which was now a pallet of colored dots.

I scanned the colors, and found a bright red one, just like our Gryffindor colors at Hogwarts. I tapped it with my finger, and the dark blue outlining changed to red, making me smile. Drake did too, and reached into the shoe box, pulling out a larger, rectangular, purple felt bag with a zipper, and unzipped it. He turned the DSi off, and slid it into the pocket that had an elastic band there to hold it in place. Then, he reached in the shoe box, and pulled out the silver charger, all wrapped up neatly, and put it into the netted pocket.

"Now, what game shall you get?" Drake held out the shoebox, pointing to the little square games in it. "I've got at least fifty of them. Choose wisely, young Jedi." I gave him an odd look. "Oh dear lord, you don't even know what Star Wars is?!"

"Uh, no."

"Oh, the tragedy!" He cried overdramatically, and I started to feel awkward.

"Um, can we get back to the games?" I asked quickly, since he looked about ready to educate me on anything and everything I might not know about. Which was most likely a lot.

Drake deflated. "Oh, yeah, right. Choose, if you will." And then he went on grumbling about culture-stupid-boys, and I realized that he still didn't know I was a girl. His loss.

I reached in, and grabbed a random game from the middle of the pile. Looking at it, I read; Pokémon: Soul Silver Version. Huh, wonder what that was.

"Oh, Pokémon!" Drake said. "I loved that game! I beat all of Johto and Kanto! My amazing Sceptile was nearly at Level 100!"

"Okay…" I mumbled, eyeing him worriedly. He looked ready to spaz out, with that goofy grin on his face. Maybe coming here was a bad idea? No, my gut lurched. Not a bad idea; just weird people here.

Drake snatched the game from me, and stuck it into a small square shaped pocket; there were nine other pockets, presumably for other games, I think. Then, he zipped the whole thing shut again, and held out a hand. For money, I guess.

Reaching into my pocket, I took out the whole load of pounds and stuck them on his hand. "Keep the change, a tip, I guess, for helping me out."

Drake looked at the wad in shock. "S-Seriously?"

I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be serious? You were nice, and didn't make fun of me, even though I didn't know what it was. So thanks."

Drake smiled at me, and nearly tackled me in a hug. "Thank you, Harry! You're the best ever!"

Once again. Weird people live here, don't they?

"Your welcome…" I mumbled.

Drake handed me the case, after letting me go. "Here you go, then! Come back sometime and show me how far you got!"

"Yeah, maybe!" I said, and turned on my heel. "Thanks again, Drake, good bye!"

"See ya, Harry!" The older boy called, cupping a hand around his mouth to make him louder, since I was nearly down the driveway.

I slipped the case into my oversized pocket, and mused that it fit perfectly. By the time I got back to #4, I was insanely curious about my new things, but since it was late, and I still had chores to do, it would have to wait till tomorrow. Sleep that night came only after three hours of tossing and turning.

_**/**_

** Okay, this story is going to be a little slow moving, just like in my RoaN story; I don't plan to put Harriet into the Pokémon world, or vice versa, until I believe she's ready. **

** I decided that this story was going to be the one I work on for a little while now, tis why my more important stories are on hold! Lets hope I finish this!**

** I just bought my own Preowned Soul Silver game from Gamestop last night, so I guess that's what spurred this story on! I've wanted to write a Pokémon/HP story for a while now, but Pokémon stories just elude me. This is more of my territory, having her play the game. Its set in the summer before third year, as some may have already figured out. We wont be seeing much of Marge, actually, and only a little bit of the Durselys. I'd tell you what I was going to do, but I want to keep it a secret for now. **

** I'm actually not so sure about putting Drake into the story more. I want to chuck him out, now that his main job of introducing Harriet to Nintendo is done, but there are so many possibilities that could come up. I don't want him to be a major character, though; just someone who shows up occasionally now and then. **

**SO, HERES THE POLL; Should Drake disappear now, or come back later? Put your answer in the reviews! Poll shall be here until the fifth chapter (if I get there)!**

**Written 2/9/13.**

_**/**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**/**_

**DISREGARDING THE FACT THAT THE DSi AND Pokémon WAS NOT IN EXSISTANCE IN 1993-1994! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo or Harry Potter. But I wish I did…**

_**/**_

After finishing breakfast, Aunt Petunia sent me back to my room with some toast and bacon as my own food. I didn't mind much, since this gave me the chance to actually mess with my new DSi. First things first though; change the message Drake put in

I took out the case, and unzipped it, quickly taking out the black DSi and turning it on. Taking the stylus, I clicked on the System Settings, went to Profile, and then Message. Deleting 'I Am A Sexy Beast', I tapped out 'Gryffindor Seeker'. That was better and very simple.

After that, I grabbed the case again. Taking out the Soul Silver game, I popped it into the game slot on the DSi. A box next to System Settings suddenly changed to have a silver ball on it; there was a smaller circle in the middle, with a line on either side, making it half and half. The box above it read Pokémon Soul Silver Nintendo. I tapped it with the stylus.

I watched the miniclip that followed, and wondered what the heck the creatures it showed were. The mini-cartoon people next to the giant R were weird, as was the girl with the giant white hat. The music was a little odd, and I wondered just what the hell I'd bought.

The screen appeared with that white thing from the beginning appearing to be swimming under water, Pokémon Soul Silver on the top screen. The little blue words 'tap screen to start' blinked at the bottom. I tapped the screen with my stylus.

The screens turned blue, with that little ball on the bottom screen. The music changed, too. I read the top screen.

_I will first tell you important things about this game._

_Please touch any topic you'd like to know about on the lower screen._

Well, that was easy. There were three choices on the bottom screen; Control Info, Adventure Info, and No Info Needed. I tapped Control Info.

_I'll explain this game's controls._

_Tou can control this game by touching the lower screen, also called the Touch Screen._

_Please touch the panel in the bottom right corner of the Touch Screen._

I did so, and the words changed.

_By touching the Touch Screen like this, you can confirm selections and advance in conversations._

I touched the button again.

_You can also advance by pressing the A button when you see the A button icon on the Touch Screen. _

_Different touch buttons will appear on the Touch Screen depending on the situation._

_If this mark is shown in the message window, there are active buttons you can touch on the Touch Screen below._

Then, there was a picture of a rectangular bow with black edges shown below the words. In the far right side were two smaller rectangles on top of each other, but the bottom one was pink. I touched the Touch Screen.

_Next, I'll explain about the buttons._

_Use the +Control Pad to move the main character._

_You can also use the +Control Pad to select entries._

Then, next to the words, it showed the control pad, which was on the left side of the bottom half of the DSi.

_You can operate the screens using the buttons instead of the Touch Screen._

_A: Use to confirm a choice, check things, chat, and scroll text._

_B: Used to exit, cancel a choice, and cancel a mode._

_X: Use this to move with menus._

_Y: Press to use a Key Item, such as a Bicycle, that has been registered in advance._

The message box appeared in the top screen, and the Touch Screen now held two choices; Yes and No.

_Do you understand everything so far?_

I tapped yes, and it went back to the options screen. This time, I tapped Adventure Info, a little more confident about the DSi. The screen went from blue to green, and a larger message box with blue edges appeared in the top screen.

_You are about to enter a world where you will embark on a grand adventure of your very own._

_Speak to people and check things wherever you go, be it in towns, roads, or caves. _

_Gather information and hints from every possible source._

_New paths will open to you when you help people in need, overcome challenges, and solve mysteries._

_At times, you will be challenged by others to a battle._

_At other times, wild creatures may stand in your way._

_By overcoming such hurdles, you will gain great power._

_However, your adventure is not solely about becoming powerful._

_On your travels, we hope that you will meet countless people and, through them, achieve personal growth._

_This is the most important objective of this adventure._

And then it was back to the options screen. Personal growth, huh? This sounded like an interesting game, to me. But I was still unsure about what Pokémon were exactly, and that didn't help with that much. But there were no other options now, so I clicked No Info Needed.

The top screen went black with a regular message box at the bottom, and the options on the options on the bottom screen disappeared, replaced by a Touch box in the bottom right corner.

…

…

_Yaaaaawn…_

…

_Huh? What?! Is it already that late?! Oh no! I overslept!_

The top screen now held a cartoon man over the message box. He had on tan pants, brown shoes, a white shirt, and a light tan coat. His hair was white-is brown, and he had thick eyebrows.

_Sorry to keep you waiting!_

_Welcome to the world of Pokémon!_

_My name is Professor Oak, but everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor._

_Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world!_

Was he going to tell me about what the heck Pokémon were? Please be it so.

_This world is widely in habited by creatures known as Pokémon._

Oak moved to the right side of the screen, and when I tapped the Touch Screen, one of those balls appeared in his hand; red on the top half, white on the bottom. Out of it came a creature – Pokémon? – that was blue with a white belly, stubby paws, and a springy tail with a blue ball on the end.

_We humans live alongside Pokémon as friends. _

_At times we play together, and at other times, we work together._

_Some people use their Pokémon to battle and develop closer bonds with them._

The Pokémon disappeared, and Oak moved back to the middle of the screen.

_Now, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?_

_Are you a boy? Or are you a girl? Won't you please tell me?_

That was a stupid question, but this _was_ a game. How could it know what gender I was? The Touch Screen now had two choices; a boy, who had on red and white sneakers, black pants that stopped at the knees, a red jacket, a single-strap shoulder backpack, and a backwards yellow and black hat, a spiky bang sticking out of it, and the girl, who had on red shoes, white knee high socks, blue overalls that stopped mid-calve, a red shirt that went to her forearms, a large white hart that had a red ribbon around the base and a bow at the corner, her brown hair in pigtails that stuck up oddly, and a yellow shoulder bag. I tapped the girl.

_So, you're a girl then?_

I tapped yes.

_Please tell me your name._

The screens changed, this time the top screen black again, with the message box on the bottom. The Touch Screen, though, held what looked like an odd keyboard. I clicked the H and then tapped Lower Case, and then put in 'arry'. Harry.

The screens went back to before.

_Your name is Harry?_

I tapped yes, again.

_Harry! Are you ready?_

_Your own tale of grand adventure is about to unfold._

_Fun experiences, difficult experiences, there's so much waiting for you!_

_Dreams! Adventures! Lets go to the world of Pokémon!_

_I'll see you later!_

The screens went blank, and then the girl icon appeared, and shrunk down to a little chibi person. The screens went black, and then changed; the top screen held a little room, with the Me-Chibi in it, and the Touch Screen held a green box on the left half, and a Touch box on the bottom right corner.

Using the +Control Panel, Chibi-Me moved to the staircase and went down. The screens blanked for a moment, before they went back, the top screen now showing the lower half of a house. A brown haired chibi woman sat at the table, and came over to me at the bottom of the stair case.

"_Hi, Harry! You're finally awake. _

_Your friend Ethan was just here. He was playing hide-and-seek with his MARILL._

_Oh, I almost forgot! Our acquaintance, Professor Elm, was looking for you._

_He said he had a favor to ask of you._

_You know where the lab is, right? It's right next door to us._

_By the way, do you have everything you need to go out?_

_Here, use this bag to carry things…"_

In the green box on the touch screen, a bag appeared in a little box, with the words BAG under it.

"_This is your trainer card…"_

Said item appeared in the top right corner of the green box.

"_Here you can save a record of your progress…"_

A little notebook and pencil in a box appeared right below the trainer car with SAVE under it.

"_These are also rather helpful…"_

A wrench in a box appeared under that, a space away from the BAG, with OPTIONS under it.

"_Just try touching the buttons and you'll know what to do in no time."_

Then, the chibi woman went back to her seat at the table. I tapped the trainer card, which had HARRY under it. The screens blanked, before changing. The top screen was a blue back ground with a green bar; on the far left side was a circle, to which you could see the back ground through, and then there were eight boxes (2x4) with faces in them; a male face with blue hair, a female face with purple hair, a female face with…was that pink hair? Weird. Then there was a male face with blonde hair and a purple headband, a male's face with a thick brown beard/mustache, a female face with brown hair, a male face with white hair (he looked elderly), and a…I couldn't tell the gender, but It had blue hair.

The touch screen had an orange box, and at the bottom was 'Touch Card to flip' and in the right corner Cancel. The orange box was the Trainer Card; ID No. XXXXX, Name Harry, Money $3000, Score 0, Time XX: XX, Adventure Started June 4 1993. Then, above the Time, next to Money and Score, below Name, was a picture of the cartoon Chibi-Me.

I tapped the card, and it flipped over; Hall of Fame Debut - - -, -:-, Times Linked 0, Link Battles W: 0 L: 0, Link Trades 0, and a white box in the orange box under that. Instead of 'Touch Card to flip' it had Sign Card in that bottom left corner. I tapped Sign Card, and a message box appeared on top of the orange box at the top, a yes/no box under it.

_Sign your Trainer Card?_

I tapped Yes. The screens blanked, before the changing; the top screen was blue stripes, and the Touch Screen was yellow strips with a white area at the top and a white box below, DONE in the bottom right corner. Carefully, I wrote Harry on the white box. A message box appeared above it, on the white space.

_Is this okay?_

I tapped Yes, and it went back to the Trainer Card, with the back side still showing. I clicked Cancel, and the screens went back to the home screens, with the green box on the Touch Screen.

This time, I clicked BAG; I already had a sense of what OPTIONS and SAVE were, since they were so obvious. The screen blanked, then changed; the top screen showed a black message box and a three dimensional cartoon Chibi-Me, everything whited out on that except for the shoulder bag. There was a little part of the bag glowing blue.

The Touch Screen, however, was pink with a bar across the top with eight little boxes, all with different pictures on them; the one I was on had a pot, the next one had a can, then a little ball, then a disk, then a fruit, then a 5 inside a spiky thing, and lastly, a key. I tapped them all; every time I did, the blue part on the bag changed, so I guess that was where it was located. There was nothing in the pockets, so I clicked CANCEL. It went back to the home view.

I moved Chibi-Me out of the house, appearing in an area with trees, some other houses, a lab (Elm's, I guess) and a watery are; a windmill thing was next to Chibi-Me's house. A little blue thing that I recognized as the Pokémon Oak had shown me ran up to me, looked around, and then stopped. A chibi boy – the boy option, chibi-fied – came out of the upper level of the house, and down near us. An exclamation point appeared over his and the Pokémon's head.

The Pokémon went to the chibi boy, and they walked off. Odd.

I moved Chibi-Me to the lab next door, and noticed, randomly, that there was a red headed chibi boy peering into the lab through a window. This was just weird. Chibi-Me walked into the lab, and walked up to the balding chibi man, who I think is Professor Elm.

_Professor Elm:_-

Ha! Knew it!

-_Hi, Harry! I've been waiting for you!  
Do you know anything about my research?_

_As you know, Pokémon are carried in Poke Balls these days._

Oh, so that's what those red and white balls were…

_But before Pokeball were invented, people used to walk with Pokémon._

_Just like your friend Ethan does!_

Still trying to figure out who Ethan was. Maybe it was that chibi boy with the blue-Pokémon? Or maybe the red haired spying one? Would Chibi-Me be friends with the spying one, anyways?

_Poke Balls are great because you can carry many Pokémon._

_But walking with Pokémon must have some advantages._

_It could have something to do with how Pokémon grow or evolve…_

_So I'm going to give you a Pokémon!_

_Can you walk beside this Pokémon, outside of its Poke Ball, to see if this brings any special feelings or bonds between Pokémon and people?_

_The device over there has some Pokémon you could choose from…_

He turned towards the giant cylinder thing with three Poke Balls on it, when a ringing tone sounded. An exclamation point appeared over his head, and he turned to the laptop on his desk, and walked over to it.

_Professor Elm: Oh, hey! I got an email!_

What the hell was 'email'? Isn't the regular post enough? Why add an 'e' to the beginning? Or… Maybe this was something Muggles did. I'd have to ask Drake if I ever saw him again.

…

_Hm…_

_Uh-huh…_

_Ok…_

Elm turned away from the computer, and walked back to me.

_Professor Elm: Hey, listen. _

_I have this acquaintance that people call Mr. Pokémon._

_He keeps finding weird things and raving about his discoveries. _

_Anyway, I just got an email from him saying that this time it's real._

_It's probably another Pokémon Egg, but we're still so busy with our Pokémon research…_

_Wait! I know!_

_You can go in our place, right? Can we count on you?_

Who was 'we'? You and the random chibi scientist man over near the door?

_You can choose one of the Pokémon over there._

Then, once again, Elm looked to the right. Chibi-Me walked over there, and clicked A at the cylinder. The screens blanked and changed; the top screen was grey, with a message box on the bottom, and the Touch Screen showed a circular podium with three Poke Balls on it.

_Professor Elm: Touch a Poke Ball to see what Pokémon is inside!_

I touched the first one, and the words in the message box change, a creature appeared above it, and on the Touch Screen a box appeared at the bottom 'Once you've decided, touch the Poke Ball!'.

_CHIKORITA, the Grass-type Pokémon, is in this Poke Ball!_

I tapped the one in the far right corner, and the podium turned so that it was in front again.

_CYNDAQUIL, the Fire-type Pokémon, is in this Poke Ball!_

Finally, the last one.

_TOTODILE, the Water-type Pokémon, is in this Poke Ball!_

The Chikorita looked green with stubby legs and a stub tail, green dots around its neck, red eyes, and a leaf going off its head like a mane. The Cyndaquil looked blue with a yellow underbelly, a long nose, stubby legs, and fire shooting off of its back. The Totodile was blue, looking like a miniature alligator on its hind legs, with a yellow vest-like area over its chest, red eyes, and red spikes down its back and tail.

I thought about this for a good ten minutes. Finally, I chose; Totodile. I tapped its Poke ball again, and it zoomed in on the Pokeball, the words in the message bar changing. The words on the bottom of the Touch Screen changed, too, 'Touch the Poke Ball button to select. Touch elsewhere to change your selection.'

_Professor Elm: So, do you want TOTODILE, the Water-type Pokémon?_

I tapped the Poke Ball button. It opened, and the screen blanked for a moment, before going back to lab view. Totodile appeared in Chibi form to my right. Little victory music sounded.

_Harry got Totodile from Professor Elm!_

_Give a nickname to the Totodile you received?_

I clicked No. I'd rather not. Chibi-Me walked back to Professor Elm, Totodile following me.

_Professor Elm: How do you like walking with your Pokémon? Its not bad, is it?_

_You can take it all the way to Mr. Pokémon's house._

_If your Pokémon gets hurt…_

He turned towards the laptop. Or maybe the crib thing next to, I couldn't tell.

_You should heal it with this machine._

_It's so easy to use! Just check the PC on my desk!_

Okay, so crib-thing heals Pokémon, and the laptop isn't a laptop, but actually a PC. What was a PC? Elm turned back to me.

_Professor Elm: Mr. Pokémon goes everywhere and finds rarities._

_His house is past Cherrygrove City._

_Go north a little past Cherrygrove City._

_I'm counting on you, Harry!_

I nodded to myself. Elm was counting on me to go see this Mr. Pokemon, and find out what had happened, or what he'd found. I wouldn't let Elm down, after he gave me a Pokemon…

I froze, hands stilling on the DSi. I was getting really into this game, wasn't I? Odd, but I would ignore it for now.

Chibi-Me turned and Totodile and I walked towards the door. But random-scientist-man stopped us.

_Random-Scientist-Man: Harry, I want you to have these to help you with your task._

Little victory music; _Harry obtained the Potion! Harry put the Potions in the MEDICINE Pocket._

_RSM: Pokemon are weak in the beginning._

_Don't hesitate to use a Potion if you think yours is in danger._

RSM then went back to his place at the door. I blinked; that was nice of him, giving me these free potions. It would definitely help!

Chibi-Me and Totodile went outside where chibi-boy-with-blue-Pokémon was. The blue Pokémon was running around him happily but when I came out, and exclamation point appeared above his head, and Chibi Me walked over to him, our Pokemon behind us.

_Ethan: Harry!_

So this was Ethan? I guess I didn't know the red haired boy, who, if I looked at the screen right, was still spying on the lab. Weird boy.

_So you picked…a Totodile!_

_That's a cute Pokemon you have!_

_When you walk with it, it'll become friendlier._

_You should turn around and talk to it sometimes, too._

_Oh, that's right! Why don't you show it to your Mom?_

_See ya!_

Ethan and the blue Pokemon left. Mom? So that chibi woman in my house was Chibi-Me's Mom? Did that make her my Mom, too? I didn't know. I would call her Game-Mom for now.

I walked back to the house with Totodile following behind as usual. Game-Mom was still sitting at the table I wondered if she had sat there the whole time, too. I walked over to her, and Chibi-Me seemed to step on top of the seats; that must be sitting in the game. Odd.

I clicked the TALK button on the bottom right corner of the Touch Screen.

_Game-Mom: Oh! Harry! That's a cute Pokemon you have!_

_Professor Elm must have given it to you?_

_Oh, Professor Elm has a task for you, you say? What kind of task?_

…

_I see. That sounds a little difficult._

_But when someone makes that kind of request of you, it must be important!_

_Oh, that's right! I completely forgot!_

_Your Pokegear came back from the repair shop! Here you go!_

_Harry received the Pokegear!_

Little victory music; in the green box, below the BAG, another box appeared with some kind of device in it, the words POKEGEAR under it. That was when I noticed that above BAG was a Poke Ball icon with POKEMON below it.

_Game-Mom: The Pokemon Gear, or Pokegear, as it's often called, is what every Trainer should have._

_Guess what? You can use the Pokegear to make a phone call, too._

_Do you remember how?_

The bottom screen changed, becoming green, with Yes/No options. I clicked NO.

_Select the POKEGEAR button on the Touch Screen. Then, select the telephone button. The names of the people you can call are automatically registered. Just select one to give him or her a call. _

_Game-Mom: Wow, I cant believe its that easy to make a phone call!_

The message box disappeared, so I took that as Game-Mom was done talking. I looked up when I heard my Aunt call me down.

"Girl, it's time for chores!" Aunt Petunia's nasally voice shrieked. "Hurry up and get started!"

I blinked, and then looked back at the DSi in my hands. For a moment, I had forgotten the world around me, and it was as though I was actually in the game. Free of the Durselys. Free of everything. A smile worked it's way onto my lips.

Quickly, I saved the game with the SAVE button, and turned it off, stashing the DSi under my pillow. Nearly skipping down stairs, I started on the dishes.

Thank you, Drake.

_**/**_

** So yeah; a very long chapter here. This took me a few hours to make, since I'm actually playing the game as Harriet as I go along. Checking the game for everything and then typing it is harder than I thought, and very annoying, but I will prevail! **

**Poll Results so far:**

**Drake Appearing: 3**

**Drake Not Appearing: 0**

**VOTE! You've only got one person per vote, and three chapters left to do so! It all depends on whether or not I write them quickly~!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**/**_

**DISREGARDING THE FACT THAT THE DSi AND Pokémon WAS NOT IN EXSISTANCE IN 1993-1994! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo or Harry Potter. But I wish I did…**

_**/**_

I knew, by the time I went to bed and woke up the next morning, that I had crossed The Line.

You know, that line in which you know you found something amazing. Something that was yours to keep, and no one could take it away from you. And I loved it.

I woke up earlier than usual the next morning, around five, so that I could get some more time in playing the game. I turned the DSi on, slid out the stylus, and tapped the game icon. Bypassing the mini clip, I quickly went back into the game and found myself – Chibi-me – still sitting next to Game-Mom at the kitchen table.

I had a Mr. Pokemon to find.

I turned, and left the house – only now noticing that the name of the town in which Chibi-me lived was called New Bark Town. I quickly started for the beginning of the road leading out of New Bark Town, but got stopped by Elm, when he came outside in a hurry.

_Professor Elm: Wait one second!_

An exclamation point appeared over my head, and Elm hurried his way over to me, and I turned to face him. Totodile was still next to me.

_Professor Elm: I almost completely forgot about this…_

_Here, I'll give you my number._

_**Harry registered Professor Elm's number.**_

_Professor Elm: I'll call you if anything comes up._

Then, he hurried on back to his lab. Now that I was looking over there, I saw that Red-Hair was still spying on them. It made me curious, but I couldn't think about it now. I had a man to find.

Turning, I walked further out, and the music suddenly changed; the words Route 29 appeared in the top screen. So New Bark Town was west of Route 29. That was something to know for later.

I started my way through the grassy area, but at the end, the screen flashed and changed, as well as the music, to be fast paced. The top half held two grassy circles, and two bars next to them. In the circle across from the one cartoon Chibi-Me was in was what looked like a purple rat with a yellow underbelly, and oversized front teeth. The bar next to it read; Rattata Lv2. Then, below those, was a small green bar with HP next to it.

The Touch Screen was odder; there were six gray dots on the top left corner, one of them replaced with a single Poke Ball. Then, there was a large red box with FIGHT in it with a chibi Totodile to its left. Below that, going left to right, were smaller boxes; a yellow one that said BAG, a blue one that said RUN, and a green one that said POKEMON.

_A wild Rattata has appeared! Go! Totodile!_

Cartoon Chibi-Me slid back, and a Poke Ball flew out, and out came Totodile. The message box changed.

_What will Totodile do?_

I stared for a moment, before tapping FIGHT. The boxes disappeared, replaced by four gray boxes, two of them filled, and a single long blue box with CANCEL in it below that. The two boxes read; (top left corner) Scratch NORMAL PP 35/35, and (top right corner) Leer NORMAL PP 30/30. I blinked, and for a moment, thought. If I was trying to beat the Rattata, why would I leer at it? So, I clicked scratch.

_Totodile used scratch!_

Three claw marks sliced over the Rattata, and the green in the bar of HP lowered, turning yellow. So HP was health.

_The wild Rattata used Tail Whip! _

The Rattata moved in a circle, and Totodile flinched.

_Totodile's defense went down! What will Totodile do?_

We were back to that. I clicked FIGHT and Scratch. This time, the HP lowered more so, turning red, before disappearing.

_The wild Rattata fainted! Totodile has gained 16 Exp. Points!_

The clear bar below Totodile's stats filled some way with blue. What were Exp. Points? I would find out later, I guess. The screen changed, and I was back on Route 29. I walked forward, and then took a turn upwards, passing a chibi boy in a blue hat. There was a set of taller trees next to a tiny tree, and an opening that led to grass. I walked through the grass easily, took a left, kept walking past the little opening and chibi man in a pink shirt and overalls. This time, I avoided the grass as much as I could, until I ran into a ledge. Then, I turned, and walked through the grass. But a wild Pokemon showed up.

_A wild Hoothoot has appeared! Go! Totodile!_

I wasn't in the mood for another battle at the moment, wanting to find Mr. Pokemon and quickly. So, I clicked RUN.

_Got away safely!_

I was then back on Route 29. This time, I was able to get through the grass without interruption, and even bypassed anymore sets of grass. I came to a little road lined by a white fence and flowers. As I walked through it, the music changed, and 'Cherrygrove City' appeared in the corner of the top screen. I had made it.

Walking forward, a little old man waiting at the end of the road stopped me, though, and I wondered how many interruptions I was going to get. This was getting annoying!

_Random Old Man: You're a rookie Trainer, aren't you? I can tell!_

_That's OK! Everyone is a rookie at some point!_

_If you'd like, I can teach you a few things._

_OK, then! Follow me!_

Then he ran away too quickly, getting some ways away, before looking back, an exclamation over his head. He rushed back to me, where I was still standing, slightly shocked. And old man moved faster than me.

_Random Old Man: Ohh… I'm sorry. I forgot you weren't wearing the Running Shoes!_

_I'll try to go as slow as possible so try to keep up!_

Then, the old man ran – slightly slower, but still faster than me – to the building that had an orange roof and a white Poke Ball sign over the door. He didn't even turn back to look at me.

_Random Old Man: This is a Pokemon Center. They heal your Pokemon in no time at all._

_You'll be relying on them a lot, so you better learn about them._

Then, he ran to the next-door building that had a blue roof, and a pole with a spinning blue sign and a white Poke Ball sign on it next to it.

_Random Old Man: This is a Pokemon Mart. They sell Poke Balls for catching wild Pokemon and other useful items._

Then, he ran to the road that led south next to the Pokemon Mart.

_Random Old Man: Route 30 is out this way._

_Trainers will be battling their Pokemon there._

_If you go a little farther, you'll see Mr. Pokemon's house._

There! That was something useful! Thank you, Old Man!

The elderly man was already running though, this time to a little sandy beach. I had never seen a real beach, so I would take the game's view on things.

_Random Old Man: This is the sea, as you can see._

_Some Pokemon are only found in water._

Then, the old man ran back towards the houses, stopping at one. I caught up with him slowly; seriously, how was this old guy faster than me?

_Random Old Man: Here… It's my house!_

_For effort keeping up with me, I'll give you my running shoes!_

Oh. So that's how.

_ROM: They're still warm!_

…Ew…

_ROM: Got you, didn't I? Don't worry, these are brand new!_

_**Harry received the running shoes from the Guide Gent!**_

Oh, so that's what he was called. Random Old Man (ROM) is actually Guide Gent. There were a lot of weird names in this.

_**The instructions read, "Touch the Sprint Button on the Touch Screen to sprint."**_

_**It also says, "Hold the B Button down to sprint."**_

And with that, Guide Gent went back into his house. I looked down at the Touch Screen, and saw that right above the Talk/Check/A button, there was a new button, this one pale silver with orange outlining, and a pair of sneakers on it. I tapped it and the whole thing turned orange.

I took off at a sprint, and stopped at the Pokemon Center. No wonder Guide Gent was so fast!

Stepping inside the Pokemon Center, I took in the décor. The music had changed; there were two levels to this place, and a basement, but there was a pink haired nurse blocking the way to it. I walked up to the counter, and clicked the A button.

_Nurse: Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center._

_We restore your tired Pokemon to full health._

_Would you like to rest your Pokemon?_

The Touch Screen changed to the Yes/No screen. I tapped Yes. Totodile walked around me, hoped onto the counter, and disappeared inside his Poke Ball. The nurse took him, putting him into the crib thing I'd seen at Elm's lab.

_Nurse: Okay, I'll take him for a few seconds._

The crib thing glowed, and there was a small tune, before the Nurse took the Poke Ball and handed it back to me.

_Nurse: Thank you for waiting._

_We've restored your Pokemon to full health. _

_Please, come back any time!_

The Touch Screen went back to normal, and when I took a few steps towards the doors, Totodile popped out of it's – his? Her? – Poke Ball. I better check what gender Totodile is, I can't keep calling it 'it'. That was just rude to my Pokemon. But how did you check your Pokemon's gender? I tried to think about it.

In the wild Pokemon battle, it had showed the gender with the stats. Where could I find my Totodile's stats? I looked at the Touch Screen options. Shrugging, I tapped the stylus to the POKEMON tab. The screens blanked for a moment, before turning blue, the top screen empty, and the Touch Screen having six spaces, one filled with Totodile. So that meant I could carry only six Pokemon on me? What happened to the other Pokemon I catch? Would I even be able to catch them?

I blinked. Think about it later. Gender now, think later. I looked down at Totodile's little rectangle. Lv. 5, HP 21/21, . So Totodile was a girl, huh? Okay then. But level five? That…was kind of depressing. After I went to Mr. Pokemon's place, and got back to Elm's to report, I would do some battling with wild Pokemon to raise Totodile's level.

Clicking the CANCEL button on the Touch Screen, I returned to the image of the inside of the Pokemon Center. Leaving the Pokemon Center, I headed towards the Pokemon Mart. The theme of colors here was blue and yellow, like how the Pokemon Center's was pink and light yellow. I walked up to the cashier and clicked the A button.

_Cashier: Welcome! What do you need?_

The bottom screen now had three choices; BUY, SELL, and SEE YA!. I tapped the BUY button. The Touch Screen was now something similar to the bag's compartments, except it was blue, and there was a message bar on the top screen explaining the items chosen. There was a Potion for $300, an Antidote for $100, and a Parlyz Heal for $200. I, myself, I noticed, had $3000.

To be on the safe side, I bought three of each, and ended up spending $1800, leaving me with $1200. This was pretty expensive, but I wanted to be on the safe side. Clicking the CANCEL button on the Touch Screen, the bottom screen returned to the three choices.

_Cashier: Is there anything else I may do for you?_

I tapped SEE YA!.

_Cashier: Please come again!_

Leaving the Pokemon Mart, I headed towards Route 30. Mr. Pokemon was north of here, so if I could get to him quickly, that would do good. But before I could go any further, Guide Gent was running towards me.

_Guide Gent: Hffp…Hffp…I made it…_

_I forgot about one thing. This is from me!_

_Take it._

_**The Guide Gent loaded the Map Card on Harry's Pokegear. **_

_**Harry's Pokegear can now show Town Map!**_

_**Select the Pokegear on the Touch Screen, and then select the Town Map icon.**_

_Guide Gent: You'll see the map of the region you're currently in!_

_The Pokegear becomes more useful as add Cards._

_I wish you luck on your journey!_

And with that, Guide Gent was running back to his house. Even if it was only in the game, I was touched slightly; a map was something that would be very useful on my travels. I tapped the stylus to the POKEGEAR tab. What came up was odd. I was on the phone app, and there were only two numbers registered; Game-Mom's and Elm's. I tapped the Map icon next to it.

The map that popped up was amazing. On the top screen, a little box showed information about Cherrygrove City; A city where you can smell flowers and a sea breeze. If Cherrygrove were a real place, I would have loved to live there. It sounded amazing. Since I couldn't see a CANCEL button anywhere, I clicked the B button and the screens changed back to Route 30.

As I took a few more steps forward, the music changed, and the little box that told me where I was showed up in the top left corner of the top screen; Route 30. I started my way through the tall grass, but a Pokemon caught me. It looked like a weird caterpillar with a sharp spike on its forehead and tail.

_A wild Weedle has appeared! Go! Totodile!_

Knowing more about what to do, I clicked the RUN button. I had no time for battles right now, I was already getting slow as it was.

_Got away safely!_

Maybe it had something to do with me running, but before I could even take a step up the steps, another wild Weedle appeared. I clicked RUN again, and got away. There was a house near it, but Mr. Pokemon's house was supposed to be after Route 30, not on Route 30, so I bypassed it. Before I could take a step into the grass, though, a chibi man who seemed to be balding slammed out of his doorway, and called after me.

I groaned. How many things were going to keep me from Mr. Pokemon's house?

After dealing with the man – and getting to know what an Apricorn trees were, and getting an Apricorn Box – I hurried on my way. This time, though, I was walking. I was sure that Pokemon showing up more had to do with me running. But I still managed to run into a wild Pokemon – a Kakuna – before running once again.

Finally, we found a house at the dead end, and I absolutely knew it was his house. So, I walked inside and saw two old men – one in a fedora, the other a lab coat (was that Oak?) – talking. The man in the fedora saw me, and rushed over.

_Fedora Man: You must be Harry._

_It was I who sent an email to Professor Elm earlier. _

Then, he led me to sit at his table, rushing towards the glass case next to his couch, before slowly carrying something back. So this was Mr. Pokemon, eh? Were all the smart people really old or something?

_Mr. Pokemon: This is what I want Professor Elm to examine. _

_**Harry obtained the Mystery Egg!**_

_**Harry put the Mystery Egg in the KEY ITEMS Pocket.**_

_Mr. Pokemon: A friend of mine from Ecruteak gave it to me. _

_I bet you can't find this kind of Egg in Johto. _

_I thought Professor Elm might be able to tell what it is._

"_He's the best when it comes to the research of Pokemon Evolution." _

_That's a quote from the famous Professor Oak. You are returning to Professor Elm?_

_Here. Your Pokemon should have some rest._

The screen went blank, and I heard the same tune that I now associated with healing Pokemon, before the images returned. The other old guy – Oak? – slowly walked over.

What his name was stated to be proved my suspicions.

_Professor Oak: And with that… I' Professor Oak, a Pokemon researcher!_

_So you're Harry! I was just visiting my friend Mr. Pokemon._

_I heard you were running an errand for Professor Elm, so I waited here._

Then he walked over, and stopped next to Totodile.

_Professor Oak: Oh! What's this? A rare Pokemon!_

_I see! You must be helping Professor Elm's research! I think I understand why Professor Elm gave that Pokemon to you._

_You will treat your Pokemon with love and care, it seems. _

He walked back to me; how did he know that? Was it so obvious that I already loved Totodile that much? Nearly – no, more than how I loved my best friends? I didn't even know why I did, but it was like the gut feeling I got when I was buying this Muggle device.

_Professor Oak: …Ah!_

_You seem to be dependable. How would you like to help me out?_

_See? This is the latest version of the Pokedex. It automatically records data on Pokemon you've seen or caught._

_It's a high-tech encyclopedia! I'd like you to have it._

_**Harry received the Pokedex from Professor Oak!**_

There was a little victory music, as the icon of the device appeared over the POKEMON icon on the Touch Screen with POKEDEX under it. This really was amazing! To be so trusted and liked, and given opportunities to help Professors such as Elm and Oak… It was so different than what I was treated like even in the Wizarding World.

_Professor Oak: Go meet many kinds of Pokemon and complete that Pokedex!_

_But I've already stayed too long. I have to get to Goldenrod for my usual radio show._

_Harry, I have a feeling that this is not the last time we'll meet…_

_Let's exchange numbers just to be on the safe side. _

_**Harry registered Professor Oak in the Pokegear!**_

Another tune, and then Oak was slowly walking out of the house. I turned to Mr. Pokemon and clicked A still unsure of what to do now.

_Mr. Pokemon: Sorry to trouble you, having to go back and forth._

_But please make sure to hand it to Professor Elm!_

Oh, so it was time to head back to Elm's again? I could pop in and say hello to Game-Mom and Ethan as well!

I ran out of the house, as politely as one could when running, but the Pokegear icon started shaking, and I heard the ringing tune. Clicking it, I saw that it was Elm who was calling me.

_Professor Elm: H-hello? Harry? It's a disaster! Uh, um, it's just terrible!_

_What should I do? It… Oh, no…_

_Please, get back here now!_

_**Click**__._

My eyes widened, as I backspaced my way out of the Pokegear. Something bad had happened down at the lab. I had to get back quickly. No dilly dallying. Tapping the Running Shoes icon, I started for Cherrygrove city.

I used all of the shortcuts, so that way I was only in the tall grass twice. I was running through Cherrygrove in no time at all, nearly back on Route 29, when Red-Hair (the chibi boy who'd been spying on Elm's lab) ran into me. The music changed to slightly battle styled music that put me on edge. Did this guy have something to do with what had happened?

_Red-Hair: …You got a Pokemon at the lab. What a waste._

_That's a Pokemon that's too good for a wimp like you._

I bristled, glaring at the DSi screens. "Excuse me, you pathetic excuse for a Weasley? Who's the wimp?"

Then I froze, and slowly set the game device down. I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I was not talking to a game. I was not talking to a game. I. Was. Not. Talking. To. A. Game. And I was certainly not going crazy either.

It's just that Red-Hair sounded so much like Malfoy. It made me want to slap the smug bastard for implanting himself into a game that I was playing, but that was absurd, because Purebloods wouldn't be caught dead messing with Muggle things.

Picking up the DSi, I clicked A.

_Red-Hair: …Don't you get what I'm saying?_

_Well, I too have a good Pokemon. I'll show you what I mean!_

Suddenly, the screens darkened, and a red bar went across the top; VS, and then a picture of cartoon Red-Hair. The screens change to a battle screen, except instead of a wild Pokemon, Red-Hair stood in the other circle.

_**You are challenged by Passer-by Boy!**_

Red-Hair suited him much better. Or maybe Ginger-Malfoy. Heh. Thick kick I would get out of seeing Malfoy's reaction to that nickname made me giggle a little.

_**Passer-by Boy sent out Chikorita! Go! Totodile!**_

I remembered Chikorita; a Grass-type Pokemon. Chikorita was a male; I saw his stats, and also a LV5. This was pretty evenly matched; but something told me to be careful. I clicked FIGHT and then Scratch.

_**Totodile used Scratch! A critical hit!**_

Chikorita's health went down a lot. For some reason, I felt this was only luck.

_**Chikorita used Tackle!**_

Totodile's health went down to 18. I clicked FIGHT again, and then Scratch.

_**Totodile used Scratch. The foe's Chikorita used Tackle!**_

Totodile was down to 15 health, but Chikorita's health was already at yellow, while Totodile's was still green. Then, Red-Hair slid up next to his Pokemon.

_Red-Hair: Humph. You still won't beat me._

I was tempted to throw the DSi at the wall, but didn't. Instead, I only used Scratch once again.

_**Totodile used Scratch! The foe's Chikorita used Tackle!**_

Chikorita's health, I saw, was red and nearly gone. Totodile's was still green. A smirk graced my lips. This win was in the bag. I used Scratch again.

_**Totodile used Scratch! A critical hit! The foe's Chikorita has fainted!**_

Chikorita was called back by Red-Hair, and I mentally patted myself on the back. Totodile got 67 Exp. Points and went from LV5 to LV6, learned Water Gun, and I got $300 for winning. A job well done, if I do say so myself. I didn't want to toot my own horn, but… IN YOUR FACE, RED-HAIR! HA!

The screen went back to the space between Cherrygrove and Route 29, and I was reminded of the situation I was still in. I needed to hurry to Elm's.

_Red-Hair: …Do you want to know who I am? …I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer._

I snorted. If so, then I would be competing with him, if only to save the world from having _him _as it's best Trainer. Red-Hair walked away, stopped, looked around, before rushing back at me.

_Red-Hair: Give it back! That's my Trainer Card!_

_Oh no! You saw my name…_

Then, Red-Hair ran, and the music changed back to the soothing one I knew belonged to Cherrygrove City. Seen his name? Than why didn't I know it? Eh, I had bigger things to worry about than Red-Hair, the Malfoy poser.

Shortcuts through Route 29 were easy to find, if you knew where to look. New Bark Town was in sight before long, and I was running towards Elm's lab. Elm first, then Game-Mom, then Ethan.

Inside the lab, a Police Officer was standing next to Elm; I walked over quickly, and dimly noticed that there was one less Poke Ball in the large cylinder contraption I'd gotten Totodile off of. The Officer turned to me.

_Police Officer: Who are you? We are investigating the case of the missing Pokemon here…_

_Rule number one! "Whoever did it will come back to the site."_

_Oh my… So you must be… the one who did it?_

I bristled, and clenched my jaw. I tried to convince myself that it was just a game, that there wasn't really an authoritive officer next to me, accusing me of stealing from Elm. But it didn't work. Something in me refused to believe that this wasn't real; somewhere in the world, this was real.

I blinked. So that's why I felt so connected. But that was stupid. It was…just a game. Just a game. And anyways, I could think of this later.

Suddenly, a familiar chibi figure rushed in. Ethan, though he was without his ever present Pokemon. He ran up to the Police Officer, and seemed very angry.

_Ethan: Hold on a second! She has nothing to do with this!_

I smiled; my whole body felt warm. Someone was standing up for me; it was almost like the time when Hermione and Ron stood up for me when everyone was calling me the Heir of Slytherin. But even more, though I couldn't find a legitimate reason to why it would.

_Ethan: I saw it. There was a re-haired boy looking into the building!_

I let out a quiet whoop. So it was Red-Hair! Ha! I knew it. I was doing a little victory dance on my bed, and nearly knocked the alarm clock off the bedside table. That made me still, and listen intently past the game music to see if any of the Durselys had awoken. I still had some hours before Aunt Petunia 'woke' me to make breakfast.

An exclamation mark appeared over the Officer's head, and he looked from Ethan, to me, to Ethan, and then back at me.

_Police Officer: What? You battled a boy like that?_

_He must be the one who did it…_

_Did you happen to get his name?_

The screens changed to be similar to when I was naming Chibi-Me before I started the game yesterday, except the little chibi figure next to the spaces that were where the name would go wasn't me, but Red-Hair. Did that mean I got to name Red-Hair?

An evil smirk flittered onto my lips; it would be amazing payback to name him something like Sparkles, since he called me a wimp unworthy of being Totodile's trainer. But I wouldn't be able to take him seriously then. Besides, he reminded me more of Malfoy, so I wanted to name him similar to the blonde prat.

Draco Malfoy…hmm…. Mal? No…Aco? No, that was just stupid… Dray? Uh…Yeah! That could work! Dray would be the new name for Red-Hair. I took the white stylus, and tapped it in, before tapping OK. The screens went back to Elm's lab.

_Police Officer: I see! So Dray was his name._

The Touch Screen was the Yes/No tab now, so I tapped Yes quickly.

_Police Officer: Thanks for helping my investigation! _

_My next assignment is to search for this red-haired individual. _

Ethan moved out of the way, allowing the Police Officer to leave, before taking the place the uniformed man had been standing in.

_Ethan: Harry! I'm glad they understand you are innocent. See you later!_

It was with that that Ethan took his leave. I was still grateful to him, very much so. I smiled at the thought of meeting him someday. I turned back to Elm, and listened to him as he spoke.

_Professor Elm: Harry, this is terrible…_

_Oh, yes, what was Mr. Pokemon's big discovery?_

_**Harry handed the Mystery Egg to Professor Elm.**_

Elm took a few steps back.

_Professor Elm: Huh? This is an… Egg, isn't it?_

_This Egg may be something I've never seen… still it's just an Egg._

_Mr. Pokemon is always fascinated by Eggs. Well, since he gave it to us, we might as well find out what secrets it holds._

_I'll keep it for a while to find out about the Egg. _

Elm walked forward, and then looked surprised.

_Professor Elm: What?! Professor Oak gave you a Pokedex?_

_Harry, is that true? Th-that's incredible! He is superb at seeing the potential of people as Trainers. _

_Wow, Harry. I knew you were a little different. Things are going to be fun!_

_Your Pokemon seem to really like you, so why don't you…take the Pokemon Gym Challenge? _

_If you manage to defeat all the Gym Leaders, you'll eventually challenge the Pokemon League Champion!...Or not! Ha ha!_

I didn't see how it was funny. But this challenge seemed interesting. Pokemon League Champion? Sounded like something Dray would try to become in his quest to become the world's best Trainer. And if I was going to beat him, I would have to beat him to becoming the Pokemon League Champion, too.

Mind made up about the Gym Leader Challenge, I returned to listening to Elm.

_ Professor Elm: Becoming the Champion is not at all easy, but you can certainly challenge Violet City's Gym._

Violet City's Gym? Hm, it was a start. Even if I didn't even know where Violet City was. I would check my map later. Elm backed up to his desk and looked at me seriously.

_Professor Elm: …Harry. Challenging the Gyms scattered around will be a long journey. _

_Before you leave, make sure that you take to your Mom._

He was done talking then, it seemed. I blinked; oh yeah, I still had to go visit Game-Mom. I turned my head to peer at the clock. I still had fifteen minutes before I had to 'get up'.

Leaving the lab quickly, I found my Game-Mom at the house, sitting at the table. Was that her permanent position? Must be uncomfortable… I clicked the A button.

_Game-Mom: …So, you're leaving on an adventure… _

_Ok! I'll help, too! But what can I do for you? I know! Every time you receive prize money, I'll save some of it for you. _

_On a long journey, moneys important. Do you want me to save your money for you?_

The Touch Screen became the Yes/No choices. I felt so happy, that tears pricked at the corners of my eyes before I blinked them away. Why was I so emotional about this? It wasn't real money, not a real Mom, but it… it still felt nice to have someone who cared so much about me. I tapped Yes.

_Game-Mom: Ok, I'll take care of your money. Be careful. Pokemon are your friends. When you work as a team, you can accomplish anything!_

_Now, go on!_

Game-Mom was done talking. There wasn't much more time to play, so I save the game, turned the DSi off, and lay down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, I sighed happily. I was going on an adventure; and I wouldn't leave my room to do it, meaning that unlike the things that happened at Hogwarts, there was no chance that I would die.

Not for the first time, I felt as though buying Pokemon Soul Silver was a good thing. Like destiny.

_**/**_

**Damn, it's so hard to write each of these chapters. I hate having to constantly move forward in the actual game to write these chapters. I'm trying to think like Harriet, so I can't do everything I would usually do. Like, for example, train Totodile until he's, like, LV10 before kicking Drake/Red-Hair's ass. **

**Anyways, it seems that the POLL is CLOSED!**

**DRAKE WILL BE RETURNING IN THE LATER CHAPTERS! NOT A MAJOR CHARACTER, THOUGH!**

**Reviews are absolute love. This chapter took me nearly four hours to make. I appreciate feedback.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ANSWERS FOR REVIEWERS:**

**I love questions!**

**MASO: For now, Silver is just a game. This whole story is it just being a game, but I **_**do **_**plan to have a sequel in which Harriet goes into the game/world. I wont disclose any details, but I just wanted to let you know. I love the fact that you love my story! And it kind of gets annoying that Harriet is called Harry for me, too, but I wanted to give her an actual reason other than her looks to be thought of male by strangers – such as Drake. I hope you continue to love my stories!**

**Freefall-gypsy: Harriet is kind of… ignorant of Muggle technology. Besides, of course we would know what a PC is, we're in the 21****st**** century. But, Harriet isn't, so I'm trying to make her a **_**little**_** same to her timeline. Even if I'm putting the DSi in there. **

_**/**_

**DISREGARDING THE FACT THAT THE DSi AND Pokémon WAS NOT IN EXSISTANCE IN 1993-1994! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo or Harry Potter. But I wish I did…**

_**/**_

Chores were done, but the Durselys had locked me outside with nothing to do. My thoughts were constantly on the game as I walked aimlessly. How would I beat the Gym Leader at Violet City? Was there something I didn't know? Actually… There was still a lot that I didn't know about Pokemon. I needed to understand it better if I was actually going to do this, and beat Dray to becoming the World's Best Trainer.

"Hey! Harry!" A voice interrupted me, and my head snapped to the side, making me trip.

The ground came too fast for me to catch myself. I landed with a sickening thud, and groaned; that was going to bruise my face later on. Pushing myself up, I felt hands grab my shoulders and help me up. Looking up, I saw that Drake was kneeling next to me with a strange face; a mix of guilt, amusement, and worry.

"Uh, sorry." Drake said sheepishly as he stood, rubbing the back of his head. "I probably shouldn't have surprised you like that. You okay?"

"'M fine." I said.

"That's great! I was worried there for a moment, but I guess us guys are a little guys are tough." He laughed, and I raised an eyebrow.

Drake still didn't realize that I was a girl. That was…amusing.

But this was pretty good, anyways, running into him. He was just the person who could explain to me everything I needed to know about Pokemon.

"Hey, Drake." He looked up, a surprised puppy look on his face that was tempting to laugh at; I held a straight face, though. "I've been playing Soul Silver, but I still don't understand a lot about it. Do you think you could explain it?"

His face brightened, and then drooped instantly. "Oh yeah, your about the only ten year old who's culturally retarded."

My jaw clenched. "I'm thirteen in a month, dammit."

Drake blinked his brown eyes, a little surprised, before laughing. "Ha ha, its nice to meet another vertically frustrated kid; I'm way too tall for a fourteen year old."

I did a double take. "I thought you were seventeen…" No! I'm getting off topic! "Anyways, Pokemon; explain it."

"Oh yeah!" Drake exclaimed, and resumed a thinking position. "Hmm, how to start… Can you tell me how far you are in the game?"

"I'm in New Bark Town; delivered the Mystery Egg to Elm, and he told me about the Gym Leader Challenge, and I just talked to the Game-Mom." I explained.

Drake nodded, looking way too much like some kind of monk for my liking. I saw him more as the annoying pest, yet very funny, enough so to like him (not like that). Suddenly, he grabbed me, and started dragging me down the street.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. "Where are you taking me?!"

"My house. I've got Pokemon guides that are composed of website information printed and put into a book." Drake said as we came onto the street that I had first met him.

I sighed. "Just as long as it doesn't take too long. I've got to be home by 6 O'clock." To make dinner, of course.

Drake smiled. "That gives me enough time to teach you Pokemon and educate you in modern teen ways!"

I groaned. What was with this guy?

His house was like the rest of the neighborhood's houses, just like Privet Drive, except these were all painted different colors. His house in question was painted pink. I stared at it dreadfully and wondered how I hadn't noticed it when I had met him; maybe I'd been too focused on the feeling of buying something. But now I knew why Drake was so odd; he'd been forced to grow up in a house painted like this.

"Oh, you noticed the paint?" Drake laughed. "Yeah, some of Dad's friends were playing a prank on him; we came back from vacation to find it like this. Never got back to changing it to blue…"

"Hmm…" I eyed him. "Somehow, I think it's not that." Drake only laughed, which made me smile.

The moment we entered the house, a woman with bright blonde curls popped her head around the hallway corner.

"Drake? I thought you were going on a walk." She asked, blinking her wide brown eyes, the same ones Drake had; must be his Mom.

"Well, I ran into Harry! You know, I told you about him; the boy who knows _nothing_." Drake reminded her, and the woman's mouth curved into a smile.

She stepped into the hallway and walked over to me, holding out her hand with a smile. "Julia Smith, call me Mrs. Smith."

I took her hand firmly, and gave it a shake. "Harriet Potter, pleased to meet you ma'am."

"Harriet?" Mrs. Smith said, blinking. "Your parents gave you a girl's name? It seems familiar…"

I quickly avoided the subject of my parents and the fact that my name was familiar to her. "I'm a girl, Mrs. Smith. Its hard to tell, so I usually have to tell people. They just think I have girly features."

Drake gasped. "What?! You're a girl?!"

Mrs. Smith turned to him. "That's not a problem, is it, Drake? Just because she's a girl…"

Drake blushed. "No! No, that's not it! Its just surprising! She doesn't act anything like Amelia…"

I decided to ask who that was later. "I'm not the most normal person you'll meet, I'll admit that. Most girls are idiotic airheads anyways. I'd rather act like a guy."

Drake turned his eyes to me, looking like a kicked puppy. "Why didn't you tell me, Harriet?" I winced at the use of the dreaded name; I hated being called Harriet.

"Sorry, you just assumed I was a boy is all…a lot of people act differently after they find out I'm a girl…" I winced at remembering Ron's reaction when I got called Harriet for the Sorting; he'd drawn a lot of attention, not realizing before that I was a girl. "I didn't want that to happen… Sorry…"

Drake's bottom lip wobbled, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the tears; they came, just not as I'd expected. Instead of crying about me deceiving him, Drake had tackled me in a hug – reminding me of when we'd met at the yard sale – and was crying about how I must have such a hard life, with everyone being so prejudice against me for being a girl. How I was so strong for going forward like this.

I sighed, feeling exasperated. Mrs. Smith was giggling behind her hand, watching us, and I sent her a look I hoped said HELP ME. She rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"Drake, honey, your crushing her." Mrs. Smith said.

Drake gasped, and let me go. "I'm so sorry, Harriet! Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to ask for help…

"I'm fine, Drake." I mumbled, running a hand across my face. "Are we going to your room or what?"

"Oh yeah! Come on, I'll introduce you to Marvin, my gerbil!"

Mrs. Smith laughed. "I'll bring up some snacks, okay? Don't do anything _too_ fun!" And then she was gone, as Drake and I sputtered, red faced.

"Mom!" Drake yelled. "Not cool! I don't like Harriet like that!"

"And not to mention I'm way too young to even think about romance!" I ground out; more like, no one would love me for me, but for Harriet Potter, the Girl Who Lived. "Come on, lets just go. Lead the way."

Drake was still blushing by the time we got to his room, and it looked similar to what I'd seen Ron's room to be like. Messy, clothes strewn everywhere – I saw that Drake was trying to hide dirty boxers under his bed – with posters on the walls. But there was differences; his posters were of Muggle things, (I noticed a Pokemon poster) there was a sleek, new computer on his writing desk, and a gerbil cage. Said gerbil, Marvin, was running on his little wheel, which made a squeaking noise.

Drake flopped down on his bed after pulling out his rolly chair from the desk for me. "So, Harriet-"

"Please." I interrupted him. "Call me Harry. I hate my name."

He nodded, a relieved smile on his face. "It's a little old fashioned, yeah."

I snorted, thinking of Dudley; his name wasn't just old fashioned, it was prehistoric. "Yeah. Anyways, Pokemon."

Drake's eyes lit up. "Okay then! Grab that stack of papers- yeah, that one! Turn to page three, and I shall begin class; call me Mr. Drake."

I internally groaned, and hours later, was filled to the brim with pop culture knowledge. It was nearly six, and though it had been useful to come here, it was also annoying. I decided to ask who that Amelia person was that he'd mentioned when we'd got here.

"Oi, Drake." I threw as nearby eraser at his head to get his attention, to which he yelped and turned to glare at me. "Who's Amelia?"

"My little sister. She turned thirteen about a month ago." Then he smirk. "And she's taller than you by five inches, and is very proud of the fact that she's taller than most boys she knows."

I rolled my eyes at the jab. "That's nice. You said that I didn't act like her; explain."

Drake rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, as I sat backwards on the chair, facing him. "Well, you could describe her in only a few words. Sparkly, pink, love, annoying, and most of all, the bane of my existence."

I looked at him. "She cant be _that_ bad, can she?"

"Lets see you say that when you meet her." Drake turned his head, and gave me a full blown smile that looked evil. "OI, AMELIA! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!"

"WHY?" Came the too-yelled reply.

"I WANT YOU TO MEET MY FRIEND!" Drake yelled, and there was a loud groan from somewhere, as a door opened and shut, before the door to Drake's room slammed open.

Standing in the doorway was a blonde with bright green eyes, her hair the same curls as Mrs. Smith's. She was taller than me – dammit – and had on a pink fancy shirt, skinny jeans, and heeled boots.

"Amelia, this is Harry, who turns thirteen next month." Drake introduced. "Harry, this is my little sister, Amelia."

I smiled at her, and gave a little wave. "Hello, pleasure to meet you."

She was silent for a moment, only staring at me. Drake still, eyes going wide, and then a mischievous smile flittered on and off his face. I didn't like that smile. It looked like the twins' smile. Suddenly, I found Amelia had me in a hug, nearly pulling me off the chair.

"He's so cute!" She squealed. "Oh, I've decided your my new crush! My cute little Harry-honey!"

Drake snickered. "I don't think that's the best thing-"

"Shush, you!" Amelia snapped, and let go of me; I was still, in shock. Amelia smiled at me, and skipped out of the room, after placing a kiss on my cheek. "Bye, Harry-honey!"

The room was silent for all but Drake's laughter. I glared at him.

"Not cool. Tell her I'm a girl. Please." I begged. I never begged. But this was way too weird.

"Nah, I think it's too funny. I'll let her think you're a boy." Drake said through laughter, calming down.

Were all the Smiths this weird? Please, Merlin, kill me now.

_**/**_

**Yeah, its shorter this time, but I couldn't think of much else to do. This time, I decided I'd snap Drake back in. I'm unsure of whether he'll be a main character or not, at the moment… And no, Amelia and Harriet are not lesbian. This is just a case of mistaken gender; like how girls in Ouran High School Host Club liked Haruhi, because they thought she was a boy. Amelia is just a little more forward and aggressive with her new crush…**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**


	5. Poll Annoucement

**This isnt an update, sorry. **

**I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE. IF YOU WANT UPDATES, CHECK IT OUT. That's literally what its there for; the poll question is 'Which story should I update first?'. **

**Go and vote! Its open!**

**If there is any trouble with the poll display or voting, please PM me about it and I'll try and fix it.**


End file.
